100 Directions GleeThe 100 Crossover
by ThxrinOxkenshield
Summary: 100 prisoners and Rachel Berry was one of them. Of all people, the one who followed the rules the most got thrown in lock-up. Of course, the reason made sense. Rachel was still a very cruel person with self centered intentions. Hopefully with this new issue she would change, for the better. Because her life depended on it. [Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry\Bellamy Blake]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a very weird crossover, I understand, but it is something I've been wanting to try. Putting the New Directions in these different scenarios of different shows interests me. Specifically, it's Rachel Berry that interests me because of her, rather, intense personality.**

 **Rachel Berry's Point of View**

* * *

Time grew longer, somehow, in the Sky Box. Perhaps it was because she had long stopped counting down the days until her eighteenth birthday when she'd be reviewed, but Rachel felt like it had been many years since she had been placed here, angrily so by a guard who had nearly sworn that he hoped Rachel was found guilty and floated once her specific age came to be. What Rachel did was a little cruel, but it wasn't as terrible as murder or anything like that. Why was she being ostracized and deemed this villain? The girl had it coming to her! Everything was going swimmingly for Rachel.

Alpha Station had been her home for forever. Both of her fathers were part of the privileged, so to speak, so they had the opportunities others didn't in comparison to places like Hydra Station or Mecha Station. Rachel was raised to be this prodigy, specializing better with things to do with music. Owing a favor to Hiram Berry, one of Rachel's instructors issued her a little club where she would lead a choir of children who would belt out every Unity Day on what they learned from Miss Rachel Barbra Berry. Despite it being many, many years since the nuclear war on earth, Rachel still idolized the once beautiful performer, Barbra Streisand. Most of her performances consisted of Barbra.

Most of her friends tended to get annoyed with this hobby of Rachel's, however. Apparently belting out your feelings in whatever old song was specific to the situation was annoying. Nevertheless, Rachel continued to grow, continued to teach her choir for Unity Day each year, and she had everything she wanted. She didn't have to grow up worried about lack of rations or whether or not a guard would catch her doing something she shouldn't since Rachel never disobeyed the rules. The rules were to be followed, as she always said. If so, how could she be arrested and thrown into the Sky Box?

Well, it was when Sunshine Corazon finally got ahold of her. She was from Aero Station, from what Rachel knew.

Anyway, everything was perfect. Rachel had her friends(Clarke Griffin, Kurt Hummel, and Wells Jaha), her fathers, and her club. Why did Sunshine have to come along and screw it up so terribly for her? Of course Rachel still blamed her. After all, if she had been left alone, none of this would've happened! Rachel would still be with her dads. She'd still be coaching the little ones on how to sing the high notes without your voice cracking. She'd be able to blab on and on to Clarke, Wells, and Kurt on what new old artist she found using the sources from the Ark's library(she had been obsessed with artists like Barbra Streisand, Idina Menzel, and even someone named Lea Michele). All of them kept Rachel going to be what she was going to be on the Ark, but alas, fates had a different plan for her. An unfortunate one, at that.

Sunshine had approached her in the mess hall during meal time. It was a quiet day. Everything seemed fine. Clarke was going on about an operation her mother had accomplished. Really, the topic had bored Rachel. She was picking at her rations with an unbothered sort of facial expression. Wells seemed to be hanging on to her every word, however, while Kurt was nowhere to be found. Apparently he had something to sort out in his quarters and couldn't bother to show up that day.

 _"All I know is Mom plans to let me lead one of the next operations," Clarke smiled, lifting the fork to her lips and popping its contents into her mouth satisfyingly. Wells nodded, smiling. Rachel mumbled an incoherent response, only wanting to humor Clarke so she'd avoid asking any questions that Rachel wouldn't know the answers to because she wasn't listening in the first place._

 _"You know you make a terrible liar," Clarke suddenly said, taking Rachel by surprise. She pulled her head up from her tray and eyed the blonde in confusion. "Why are you so distracted today?" Wells looked to Rachel, too, his mouth a little tight as though he wanted to answer the question himself. Wells always had that problem. He could read people very easily and tell them what their issues were before they even knew. Considering who his father was, it only made sense._

 _"I'll have you know nothing is wrong at all. I'm perfectly fine," Rachel declared._

 _"Did that Finn from Factory Station catch your eye again? Thought you gave him up after the masquerade ball fiasco," Clarke stated, making Rachel a little more irritated. Finn was a sore subject. Of all boys that Rachel could have, especially those that were also living within Alpha Station, she had to set her eyes on one she couldn't have. It wasn't even that Finn Hudson was a bad guy. He wasn't, really. He made himself very useful where he came from, helping his single mother with her career in manufacturing metal scraps into whatever the other stations needed. Given that, he was built thicker with an impressive height most males would kill for. He was also very handsome, which helped, but Rachel had tried to steer herself away from him._

 _He was painfully oblivious, and anyway, he mostly spent his days working or laughing loudly in the corridors with his buddies Puckerman or Mike. At the masquerade ball, as Clarke mentioned, he had been easily recognizable even behind his white mask. His height always gave him away. Rachel had carefully approached him with the intent to strike a conversation she's been so desperate to have, but it never happened. All it took was a petite blonde hiding behind a sapphire blue mask, while being adorned in some of the best clothing Rachel had ever seen hanging off his arm. Rachel knew her, too. Quinn Fabray, Factory Station. Her mother could sew, so it meant Quinn got some of her best creations._

 _Anyway, the sight had broken Rachel's heart. The night went from bad to worse, anyway, since the entire thing was interrupted by some Blake girl that had been apparently hiding beneath the floors for sixteen years because she was a second child. But that was another story for another day. Zoning back to the present, Rachel wrinkled her nose and scowled at Clarke rather irritably._

 _"No, it has nothing to do with him, I'm just a little distant is all," she said perhaps a bit too harshly._

 _"Jeez, sorry," Clarke snorted, before continuing, "But...look, Hudson's crazy about that Fabray girl. Maybe it's good that it didn't happen."_

 _"Clarke," Wells mumbled, trying to stop her._

 _But Rachel didn't have the chance to get another dig in, for the three of them were suddenly joined by a fourth party, and it wasn't Kurt. Looking up, they looked rather surprised to see a tiny girl with soft, caramel skin and long brunette hair that almost mimicked Rachel's own. Her eyes were hidden behind eyeglasses, though they seemed a tad tattered since they came from Go-Sci Station. It was very rare to have anything out of the ordinary, poor eyesight included. Anyway, the girl seemed to be fidgeting as she eyed Rachel particularly, wringing her hands together over and over again._

 _"Uh...hi?" Rachel greeted, her tone off._

 _The girl flinched, smiled, before saying, "Hi! Sorry, if I'm interrupting or something, but...I couldn't help but come over once I recognized you. I've seen you around the Ark, but I've never had the chance to stop and really get to talk to you. I'm Sunshine Corazon, Aero Station. I just...my favorite thing every year is to see the choir kids perform on Unity Day, and I just wanted to meet the girl in charge. Rumor has it you have a voice on you, too."_

 _Wells and Clarke exchanged a knowing look, a teasing smile curling on their lips. While they wouldn't deny Rachel's talent in the least bit, it was still very tiring to hear her sing constantly, mostly songs they've never heard of. Music from the earth's time was lovely, of course, but Clarke and Wells both enjoyed the 2000s music, for obvious reasons, while Rachel preferred to make a melody of songs long before that. Clarke could probably recite the entirety of, 'Don't Rain on My Parade', just from hearing Rachel recite it constantly._

 _"Why, yes! I'm flattered!" Rachel exclaimed, easily feeling buttered up as she held out a hand to be Sunshine. The quickest way to her heart was always through her ego. It was no secret that Rachel was an arrogant person, so if one wanted to get to know her, you'd have to compliment her on something insignificant and she'd be practically putty in your hands. "Rachel Barbra Berry, Sunshine Corazon."_

 _"Yes, I know," Sunshine laughed softly. "Uh, actually...the real reason I came over is because, well, my friends are all practically deaf now because of all the times I make them sit down so I can sing myself. I've been driving them mad for months."_

 _"Sounds like someone we know," Wells joked quietly._

 _"You sing?" Rachel asked incredulously, which earned her a jab in the ribs from Wells' elbow. He always had to silence her rudeness._

 _"I like to think so, yeah," Sunshine smiled, "But I only sing on my own. Can never find anyone who can do it, too, but that was before I heard of you. And, well, I was just wondering if we...could sing together."_

 _"Oh, really? That sounds...promising," Rachel smiled awkwardly, looking toward Clarke and Wells. They nodded at her. "Actually, we could go to my quarters for that. It has amazing acoustics. My neighbors actually had to complain due to the echoes."_

 _And they had left to do so. It was something nice Rachel felt like doing. Perhaps it could be a regular thing, with Rachel singing lead vocals and Sunshine Corazon there to back her up. Unfortunately, something terrible had happened that thwarted all of that. Sunshine was actually good. Genuinely good. She had all the notes down, made every song her own, overpowered Rachel's high notes with ease. It was absolutely infuriating._

 _The thing Rachel did next was possibly selfish, childish even. But it should not have earned her a place in lockup with a new nickname strapped to the outside of her cell. The days had gone by and Sunshine wanted to go public. So Rachel did what Rachel always did, made sure only she could come out on top in the end. She gave Sunshine a location and a specific time to do so._

Rachel had been arrested on the count of 'Intention to Harm Someone'. Apparently the room was off limits for a reason. If a guard hadn't been passing by at the time, Sunshine could've ended up...well, Rachel didn't like to think of it. Anyway, when she had been questioned as to why she was there, she gave the name, and Rachel had been taken from her quarters in handcuffs to her brand new home. That's where she's been residing ever since.

Of all things to be arrested for, Rachel had to be arrested for something so outlandish and childish. She was seventeen years old, on the brink of becoming an adult. She had a sure future ahead of her that LeRoy and Hiram Berry ensured for her. Her choir kids were growing older, developing their voices much better. Clarke, Wells, and Kurt put up with all of her craziness with no intention of leaving her. And it all stopped because Rachel felt threatened by someone far more talented than she.

She often wondered now what her friends were up to. Clarke was pretty happy, considering her home life with Abby and Jake Griffin, both appreciated at their jobs and provided so much for their daughter. Wells was also happy, considering his father was Chancellor. Then there was Kurt who lived with his father, Burt. Burt was a gifted mechanic. He knew how to use his hands, so even Kurt was well taken care of in his mother's absence. Anyway, Rachel wondered if they ever found out what happened to her and why she was locked up. They probably thought her foolish, idiotic even. How could she do this to an innocent girl who had no intention of harming Rachel in any way?

Nowadays she only sang softly to herself, tiny melodies slipping in and out of her mind. She spent so much time in her cell she often forgot the music she had sworn to learn. It was all nothing but a blur now, and that was perhaps even more irritating than the fact she would never be able to see the Ark again. Her fathers visited, of course. While they were very disappointed in her, they showed no signs of disowning or abandoning her while in lock up. Perhaps, once her eighteenth birthday arrived, she'd be able to be properly reviewed and released. But the way that guard reacted when he shoved Rachel in her cell...was what she did really that cruel?

She laid in her bed now, staring up at the ceiling in utter boredom. This was her hell. Isolation and closed-in walls. She just wished it would all end already.

Suddenly, she snapped up in her bed with a yelp as the lights above her shockingly turned on, blinding her for a moment. The sole door in her cell suddenly opened and Rachel saw the outline of two guards in front of her, both holding foreign objects she had never seen before.

"Prisoner 419, get to your feet and face the wall! Now!" one of them demanded angrily.

No, she wasn't going to be reviewed. She was going to be outright floated with no reviewing of any kind at all...

Rachel Barbra Berry was royally screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel Berry's Point of View**

* * *

"Wait, what?" she asked, breathlessly. "It is not my time yet! Where is my dad? Call my dads! I haven't even been reviewed yet!" She jumped to her feet and held her hands up defensively. Although, it looked like a lost cause considering how small she was already, more so in comparison with these two guards who were over six feet easy. Rachel knew her rights, however. She was not going to be floated this way. She, at least, deserved a chance. Or she deserved to see Sunshine Corazon one last time so she could smack her in the face. Either way, she still had so much left to do.

"I will not repeat myself," the guard stated, reaching into his belt and retrieving the wand that radiated with electricity that would surely make Rachel oblige to any demand they made. The second guard took it upon himself to open a small box off to the side, taking out what looked to be a metal bracelet of some kind. That was weird. If they were taking her to be floated, what was the point of that? "Prisoner 419, turn and face the wall...or I will do it for you."

Rachel grit her teeth and glared at him, biting her tongue to not retort with an insult she desperately wanted to throw. Instead, she held her head up high and slowly turned on her heels, fists clenched at her side. She expected to be handcuffed or something, or maybe even a pat down. But all they did was lift her right wrist and clasp the metallic bracelet onto it, making her hiss in sudden pain as needles pierced into her skin. She grabbed at it, in an attempt to take it off, but the guard then grabbed her upper arm and started dragging her to the outside of her cell.

"Get your hands off me! You can't do this! I'm still seventeen!" she cried, trying to drag her feet so it became harder, but considering their different sizes, it wasn't that difficult for him to overcome her and simply throw her out. She yelped as she stumbled and fell over the railing, clutching to it and looking around. It would seem she wasn't the only one being uprooted from her cell. Everyone in the Sky Box were yelling, all being taken from their cells wearing the same bracelets as Rachel was. Breathing heavily, she turned and looked at the guards. "What is this? What are you doing to us? Mass execution? Did Jaha greenlight this? L-Look, I know Jaha! His son is my best friend! If you'd just let me speak to him-"

"Keep it moving, kid," he grunted, pulling at Rachel and shoving her to the side where other prisoners on her level were also walking about. They were all going in the same direction, to the same place. Rachel didn't understand. Why were they doing this to them? Did something change? Biting her lip, she finally gave in and began to follow the others, shaking a bit. She didn't want to die. Not like this. She didn't even get to say goodbye to her fathers. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her choir kids. There was still so much to do. Her goodbyes to Wells, Clarke, and Kurt would also be forgotten.

Maybe what she did was wrong... Being jealous of Sunshine didn't get her anywhere. In fact, it had just made her crazy and put her with the other delinquents who have done far worse. Theft...assault...murders... But it was just the rule of the Ark. Any crime, no matter how small or big would have you executed unless you were still a minor. But if they were all being removed from their cells...did this mean they were all being freed, perhaps? The bracelets were like some kind of house arrest deal? No, that was stupid. But it had to be something really important, because if they were being taken to their deaths, what was the use of the bracelets?

They all continued to walk, keeping in pace thanks to the guards around them leading them as such. Rachel got caught up in the crowd, feeling very much intimidated since most of them were bigger than her and managed to block out her field of vision on where they were going. All she could do was follow them and hope they weren't being led into a trap of some sort.

They kept going and going and going. Rachel's feet were exhausted. Soon, however, she noticed the change in scenery overhead. This portion of the Ark was never for public access. It was dark, cramped, and scary. But she now knew finally where they were being led. Thanks to her extensive knowledge of everything in the Ark...they were being led to a dropship. A dropship to where was the bigger question, however...

Rachel tried to brave herself up as much as she could. If she was right, and she usually was, the dropship would be taken from the Ark, forever separated and not allowing to see her dads ever again. This was absolutely ridiculous. Perhaps Jaha didn't know she was onboard. He would never allow something like this to happen to her. She was like one of his own, and she knew he sure as hell wouldn't do this to Wells. She just needed to find the right guard and have him pass the message before it was too late.

"You there! Get back in line!" one shouted, shoving Rachel back into the ruckus. She grunted as she ran into several bodies who were still walking obligingly. Unfortunately, she ran into the wrong person since the person shoved her back, nearly getting her to fall to her rear if the same person didn't grab her wrist in time. Dizzily, she looked up to see a taller male, broad chested, with a completely shaven head. She almost didn't recognize him.

"Noah Puckerman?" she whispered, eyes narrowing. "You were put into the Sky Box?"

"It was only a matter of time," he huffed, narrowing his own eyes, "How the hell did someone from Alpha Station get the boot, too? I know you...you're Rachel Berry. Annoying chick with the big mouth, right? Sorry about the shove. Thought it was that Murphy douche again." Rachel was at a loss for words. Finn Hudson's best companion, Noah Puckerman, was in lockup(well, technically not anymore, but still). It made sense, though. She often heard of her instructors complaining about him. Apparently Puckerman wasn't an easy student.

"I'm Rachel Berry...but...I don't understand what's going on. Why are they taking all the prisoners? What did we do?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at all of the guards.

"They're taking us to earth."

A pause.

" _They're what?"_

 _"_ Well, that's what I think they're doing. Since they sprung us from our cells to take those stupid Earth Skills classes with Pike."

"The earth skills with-?"

She wasn't able to finish her question, for they suddenly turned a corner and gaped. The entrance to the dropship was right before them, rustic and old looking. There was no way they'd survive the drop. Even if Puckerman was telling the truth, going to earth wouldn't be even plausible with a ship like that. They'd die just from the journey alone. How could Jaha do this to her? What she did was not deserving of a punishment like this! Sunshine was still alive, wasn't she? She was still healthy and still lived with her family. This was _insane._

Everyone seemed to be following the guards' orders, however, and piled in. It took a bit for Rachel to get to the front and see what the inside actually looked like. She gasped. There were seats everywhere, all adorned in orange seatbelts to strap them in. Nobody really made a choice; they just sat where it was available. Rachel, however, didn't feel much like sitting beside someone who could very much likely kill her, so she looked around for any secluded seats or at least a prisoner she knew was there based on a different, less violent crime.

She had to take the ladder up instead, feeling the bottom floor was already full enough. Besides, this gave her more time to find a seat away from everyone, as said before. She grunted as she climbed, pulling herself to the floor above which had more than enough room for her to choose a seat. Biting her lip, she moved furthest from the door and chose a seat that was nearest the metallic wall, carefully sitting down and buckling up the orange seatbelt provided. A moment later, she let out a pained hiss. She couldn't unbuckle the belt. Once you were strapped in, you were stuck in that position, no matter how uncomfortable.

More kids kept coming in, all of them looking more confused than the last. Rachel recognized none of them. They all seemed to have unfriendly faces. She was going to be murdered before they even got to the ground, if Puckerman was even telling the truth. Rachel shuddered uncomfortably, gripping at the orange straps tightly.

"It cool if I sit here?"

Rachel looked up, surprised to see a young boy smiling down at her. He was pale with dark brown eyes. He had long brown hair that was hidden with a greying beanie. It took her a moment to realize this boy was Finn Collins, the boy who took an illegal spacewalk and wasted two months worth of oxygen. He was a living legend with the teens on the Ark. They all thought he was so cool and badass. Rachel thought him stupid and foolish.

Biting back a snarl, she forced a small smile and nodded. He grinned and ushered himself into the seat to her right He buckled himself up and straightened his posture, looking around curiously. Rachel tried her best to ignore him to the best of her ability as she watched more and more delinquents appear from the bottom floor and rush to take the remaining seats. Finn Collins didn't seem to get the memo since he turned to her and spoke.

"Can you believe it? Earth. Man, that's been the dream for so damn long, you have no idea. The best part? No guard there to kick our asses just for having fun," he sighed, throwing his head back and closing his bronze colored eyes. "It's gonna be awesome."

Rachel said nothing, instead staring straight ahead with a light pout covering her features. Finn finally seemed to take notice, staring at her oddly until he said, "You're Rachel Berry, aren't you?"

Rachel's brown eyes widened, flying to him as her mouth fell from her pout.

"H-How did you-?"

"Kinda hard not to when you got the signature glare," Finn joked. "No, but...I remember seeing you at Unity Day when your choir sang. They were actually pretty good, not that I'm an expert with singers or anything. I didn't expect to find someone like you with the delinquents, though. What'd you do? Give the choir kids detention?"

Rachel scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If you must know, I'm in here for one of the dumbest reasons possible. It's not even my fault! Sunshine Corazon just ruined everything. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be here. I don't deserve this like the rest of you. I didn't do anything wrong!"

Finn nodded, though his smile was amused rather than understanding.

"Just out of curiosity, what did Sunshine Corazon do?"

"Sh-She...well, she...look, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm not a delinquent like the rest of you and I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to die on a radiated planet," Rachel sighed, running a hand down her face. "I didn't even get to say bye to my dads. They don't even know I'm leaving. How could Jaha do this to me? His son's my best friend. I've been to his quarters before to watch old soccer games! Maybe he doesn't even know I'm on here. And what about Wells and Clarke? And Kurt?"

"Yeah, it's a bummer," Finn agreed. "But...who knows? Maybe earth is just the change you needed. Better acoustics."

Rachel snorted. "Funny."

"I try."

" _Is everyone strapped down, Hughes?_ " a voice from the lower level barked.

The guard that was looking around their level called out an agreement. Taking one last look, he took off toward the ladder and began to make his way down. Rachel gulped, gripping her seatbelt tightly as she straightened her posture to the best of her ability with the lack of leeway. Finn watched her curiously, just before he let out a grunt as the drop ship gave a dangerous shake. Rachel closed her eyes and began rapidly mumbling to herself. She was repeating Broadway plays from before the world was ruined over and over again. _Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, Cats, Sweeney Todd, Spring Awakening._ She finally let out a scream when the drop ship gave another thrust and she knew at once they were no longer attached to the Ark.

Rachel threw her head back into her seat, her mouth trembling as she clenched the orange seatbelt even tighter until her knuckles turned white. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. There's no way this was happening!

Rachel Barbra Berry had done a lot of things she regretted. She supposed she could add almost killing Sunshine Corazon to the list. Her fathers no longer had the ability to see or talk to her. Everything, her life, her choir, her fathers, all of it was gone forever. Now she was spinning around in space with a bunch of delinquents who had done far worse than she had. She didn't know how she was going to survive this. There was just no way. Rachel wanted to cry, but she felt thirsty instead. Normally, when she cried, she was given a glass of water. It made her forget all about the need to cry, to the point she confused to the two.

Earth was a death sentence. She knew that.

* * *

 **Quinn Fabray's Point of View**

* * *

"Should I be worried?" her tone was light, humorous. A pillow was thrown at her head as a response, causing her laugh to carry on higher. "Raven! Stop! I really need to focus, and you're not helping. All I needed was a yes or no." They were sitting in Raven's quarters, Raven supposed to be helping Quinn study for her exam that would thrust her into the same engineering position her companion had worked so hard for, but Raven was far too distracted to even think about it.

"You're gonna nail it, you know," Raven smiled, diving onto the bed so Quinn could see her eyes. "You were built for this kind of thing. Does your mom still think you're working for that tailor job?"

Quinn bit her lip and nodded. She turned the page on her textbook. "Um...actually, right now she thinks I'm talking to Trinity Armstrong about being her apprentice. She doesn't know I came to see you instead on helping me study. Emphasis on helping since you seem to be doing none of that."

"Come on, Q, don't be such a drag. I'm really just trying to distract you," Raven sighed, sitting up. "No word on your Finn still?"

 _Your Finn._ How ironic that the two best friends both had boyfriends by the name of Finn put in the Sky Box. Finn Collins had an illegal spacewalk. Finn Hudson was caught with Puckerman's drugs in his pocket and arrested. It was still a sore subject, despite the fact he'd been in lock up for over two months now.

"No," Quinn said. "I'm already breaking all of Mom's rules with this engineering crap, I don't need to break that one, too."

"She seriously won't let you see him?" Raven scoffed.

"She doesn't want me associating with any criminal. Says it'll make the guards keep looking my way when it's not needed. Not that I do anything wrong anyway. Look at me, I'm literally pooling over a stupid book and my useless notes."

"Not useless if they help you. Sinclair's gonna pass you even if you spell your name wrong. You're as much a teacher's pet as I am," Raven smirked.

Quinn smiled. "At least I know I have one guarantee on the Ark."

Raven smiled. "Tell you what, Q, just because I'm feeling nice today."

"What's that?"

"The next visiting hours that come up for lock up, I'll go see how Hudson's doing. I can tell him why you haven't seen him yet. Sound good?"

Quinn perked up considerably. "That sounds...perfect, Raven, thank you."

"Thank me by studying!"

"I am, I am! You need to be quiet, so I can..." Quinn trailed off. "Did...did you feel that?"

Raven looked confused. "Feel what?"

"The Ark just shook, I felt..." Quinn paused, looking around. Her green eyes searched for answers, but none came. "Did a drop ship just leave?"

Raven scoffed. "Um...what?"

"Raven, it felt like something happened to the Ark. Like something knocked off it." Quinn stated, getting to her feet.

"Maybe you've been reading too much. Just so you know, they won't let you in the space suit if you freak out with every little thing."

"I'm not freaking out. I know what I felt!"

"Please," Raven said incredulously, getting to her feet, "There's no way they'd let a drop ship leave without telling everyone. Jaha isn't that stupid."

Quinn shook her head. "Raven, I felt something."

"C'mon, Q..."

Quinn paused at the door, her hand on the handle. She waited a few moments in silence. Nothing. There was no other movement like the one she felt when she was sitting on the bed. If so, maybe she was being paranoid. These days she always was. Finn's arrest had ruined her mindset with everything. And the fact that a ship leaping from the Ark was one of the rarest things that could happen, maybe Raven was right and she was putting her mind through too much. She finally turned back to her companion.

"I guess it was...it was nothing," she sighed, walking back to the bed.

Raven watched her carefully, her brown eyes concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she lied.


End file.
